


New York City Serenade

by Tigergirl1223



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Lee and Rosemary’s honeymoon in New York City. Right now making this a rated T story, but the rating might increase with future chapters. I will add an author’s note and make the appropriate changes when it does.





	1. The Big Apple

Rosemary Coulter happily stepped off the train at Grand Central Station in New York City. Those words still had a nice ring to them: Rosemary Coulter. Not Rosemary LeVeaux, but Rosemary Coulter. Of course, she loved the theater and she loved her life on Broadway, but there was always a small part of her that wanted to find a man to love and to be loved by for the rest of her life. She thought she had found that kind of love with Jack, but alas, it hadn’t worked out. And then, Leland Coulter had come to Coal Valley, wearing a brown leather jacket and riding into town on his motorcycle. And she had been mesmerized from the moment she laid eyes on him, though she had pretended to be more interested in the motorcycle. It hadn’t worked in the least and clearly the attraction had been mutual. Of course, she was so scared to pursue another courtship after what happened with Jack that she tried to hide her true feelings. But finally, her emotions got to her and he finally convinced her to court him. Of course, she had never meant it to become anything serious and she certainly wasn’t thinking of marriage when she had first started courting Lee. But something happened in the process, something she had never felt before, not even with Jack. She had fallen madly and deeply in love with Lee. Sure, she thought she had loved Jack, and she still did in a way, but she now realized she loved him as a friend. That profound and abundant, self-sacrificing love hadn’t been present between her and Jack but Lee had loved her enough and she had loved him enough to want to change. She had always thought she had wanted a Hollywood career, but then she realized her heart belonged to Hope Valley and especially to Lee. Of course, it had only been appropriate to take on the role of his wife. And she didn’t regret a thing.  
“Sweetheart!” Lee’s voice interrupted her thoughts.  
She turned around to face her husband and noticed him struggling with their luggage, “Oh dear, I’m so sorry, Lee!”  
“That’s alright, sweetheart. I know how much this city means to you,” he smiled.  
“Well, after these next two weeks, I hope it means something to both of us,” she smiled. The couple had chosen to take their honeymoon in New York City. Rosemary was looking forward to showing Lee everything she used to love and still loved about the Big Apple, but most of all, she was looking forward to two full weeks alone with her new husband. Sure, she was a little nervous still, but that was to be expected. She wasn’t as terrified as she had been on their wedding night and everything had worked out just fine, but still, they hadn’t been that great at it either. Quite frankly, she had felt like a lost sheep or a chicken running around with her head cut off. Once they had bought the subway passes and left the train station, Rosemary briefly explained to Lee how the subway system worked before they boarded and made their way to their hotel. She wrapped her hands around his arm and said, “Just an FYI, I also got really good at hailing a cab during the time I lived here,” she boasted proudly.  
“Well, you’re easy to notice,” he smirked. Rosemary smacked his arm lightly before they reached their stop near the St. Regis Hotel. They checked in and the bellhop brought the luggage to their room. They had decided to splurge for one of the Fifth Avenue Suite. The price certainly had been a little steep, but they both felt it was worth the expense; it was their honeymoon after all.  
Once they entered the room, Rosie’s eyes widened and her smile lit up the room. It was the same smile that always made Lee’s heart skip a beat because he knew it was genuine and that she was truly happy. Rosemary took a look around the sitting area and the bedroom before going over to the window to look at the view of Fifth Avenue below, “Oh Lee, this place is gorgeous!”  
“Only the best for my one and only,” he came up behind her and kissed her cheek. Rosemary turned around and draped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The couple kissed passionately, before Rosie pulled back hesitantly, “What?”  
“Just…,” she trailed off, “Can we just get settled in and do some activities before…?”  
“Of course,” he squeezed her hips. They unpacked their luggage and Rosemary hid the few outfits she didn’t want Lee to see just yet; they would either be reserved for fancy dinners, the theater, or their romantic endeavors over the trip. She picked up one of the negligees out of her suitcase, a light pink garment with a little lace around the collar, and she choked back a few tears. She had no idea why, but thinking about that aspect of the trip made her want to run out the door, “Hey sweetheart, can I ask you a question?”  
Lee furrowed his brow, “Of course, anything.”  
Rosemary sat down on the bed, “The other night,” she began.  
Lee scowled again, “As in our wedding night?” he asked for confirmation.  
“Yes,” answered Rosemary, “Was everything…okay for you?”  
Lee came over to her and sat down next to Rosie. He rubbed her leg gently, “Well, we probably weren’t perfect and I think both of us can agree we didn’t have a clue what we were doing.”  
“Uh huh,” she bit her lip.  
“But when we started courting, we had no idea what we were getting into either. Whether it would work out or if were better off being friends. Or if our friendship would get ruined by courting. But isn’t that kind of what this trip is about? To try to work the kinks out, so to speak, and get used to that aspect of marriage?” Rosie giggled a little and covered her mouth, “I’m just saying, just like it took a while to transition from just friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, now we get to go on a new adventure as we learn to be husband and wife.”  
Rosemary rubbed his cheek lovingly and planted a tender kiss to his lips, reveling the feeling of his lips against her own. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his and whispered, “Well, I’m glad I get to take that journey with you for the rest of my life.”  
“Me too, baby, me too,” he stroked her cheek with his thumb affectionately.  
Rosemary sighed and leaned into his embrace. After a few more moments, she leaned back and asked, “So what do you want to do first, Mr. Coulter?”  
“I don’t know. You’re the New York City expert, Mrs. Coulter,” he gave her the smile that made her stomach flip (in a good way) and made her legs feel like jelly, “We don’t have any restaurant reservations, baseball games, or theater performances today, so we’re completely free.”  
“Well, I’m going to be a good wife and not torture you with shopping on the first day,” said Rosemary and then her face lit up again, “I know just the place we can go! Perfect for the weather this time of year!”  
“Times Square, Central Park?”  
“Even better, someplace that’ll make you feel like a kid again,” she grinned, “Coney Island!”  
“Well, I trust your knowledge,” he kissed her.  
“Oh it’s wonderful, the beaches, the street vendors, the games, the rides! Oh, you’ll love it! Just let me go freshen up and change out of these sweaty clothes from the train ride,” she looked down at herself in disgust and took her clothes into the bathroom.  
Lee couldn’t help but smile and laugh at how excited Rosemary was to be back in New York City. He had the feeling this was definitely going to be a trip to remember.


	2. Coney Island and Other Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Hearties, the end of the chapter is where it starts to get a little steamier, leading into the next chapter.

Once Lee and Rosemary arrived at Coney Island, fond memories flooded Rosemary from all the times she had been there, both during her childhood and during the time she lived in New York City. Lee was looking around as if he was ten years old again, and usually Rosemary was the one bouncing around like a toddler on a sugar rush. Rosemary smiled and grabbed his hand, Lee squeezing it once he felt her hand in his. He glanced over at her, wondering how on Earth he was lucky enough to be able to marry such an amazing woman. Sure, Rosemary had her annoying qualities: she could be loud and obnoxious, she talked all the time and barely allowed him to get a word in edgewise, she was intrusive, and she always stuck her nose into everyone else’s business. He also knew it might take him awhile to get her used to the idea of children, but he wasn’t in a rush to have them right now. All he currently wanted was to get to know Rosemary Coulter better. The woman who had a smile as big as the moon, whose big heart and bold spirit always meant a great adventure. The woman who might be a bit outspoken, but always gave great advice when someone needed it the most. The woman who had a flair for the dramatic, who loved the theater, and was very passionate about the things and people she loved. The woman who, despite her outgoing, independent personality, had vowed to love him and spend the rest of her life with him. The woman who was now his wife.  
“Sweetheart!” Rosemary yelled to get his attention.  
“Hmm? What?” Lee brought himself back to reality.  
“What did you want to do first? There’s food, there’s games, there’s rides, though I do recommend rides before food,” she chuckled.  
“I didn’t know you liked riding rides,” he commented amusingly.  
“Well, not as much as when I was a kid, but there are a few good ones. I got pretty good at throwing the rings into the clown’s mouth on the carrousel,” she grinned proudly.  
Lee couldn’t help but laugh at how cute she was when she bragged about herself. Annoying sometimes, yes, but also adorable, “Well Mrs. Coulter, I am pretty good at throwing rings, baseballs, and horseshoes myself. Let’s make this interesting, we’ll see who can get the most rings in the clown’s mouth, loser pays for dinner.”  
“It’s our honeymoon, you’re supposed to pay for dinner either way,” smirked Rosemary.  
“Okay, loser pays for the champagne tonight.”  
“How about loser pays for hot dogs for lunch?” Rosemary raised her eyebrows.  
Lee sighed, “Fair enough,” he kissed her and they headed to the carrousel. After they had ridden it twice to which Rosemary had beaten Lee in a landslide both times, they stepped of their horses and Lee looked at Rosemary with wide eyes, the latter having a smug smirk plastered on her face, “You weren’t kidding when you said you could throw rings well, were you?”  
“Well, given the fact that I would beat Jack at shooting every time we would go to the range when we were kids in Ottawa, I don’t see why ring tossing should be any different. Looks like you’re paying for hot dogs.”  
After riding a few more rides, the newlyweds decided to have lunch. Lee paid for the hot dogs for losing the bet, though Rosemary made up for it by buying the ice cream comes for dessert. Of course, Rosemary decided to have two cotton candies after eating a chocolate ice cream cone and Lee thought that a twenty-nine year old woman wouldn’t run circles around him from a sugar high. He was wrong. In fact, it seemed as if the parents with young children had more control than he did. He didn’t mind though. That childlike nature and energy she possessed had completely captured his heart. One thing was for sure; life had never been dull since he had met Rosemary and he was absolutely certain married life wasn’t going to be any different.  
Once Rosemary calmed down some (or her version of being calm), they went back to their hotel room to relax and freshen up before dinner that night. Since it was their first night, Rosemary had insisted they do something cheaper and she took Lee to Lombardi’s for pizza. Given the fact that Lee acted like he had never eaten pizza before in his life, she knew it would pay off later tonight. After the dinner, Rosemary took Lee to go see Times Square lit up before settling in for the night. The couple arrived back at their hotel room and Lee could tell Rosemary was nervous again. Her usual liveliness had toned down significantly. She set her clutch down on the desk and sat down on the couch in the sitting area. Lee sat down next to her and kissed her temple. He rubbed her back gently, “You know this is something we’re both supposed to enjoy.”  
“I know,” said Rosemary, “And I want to…I just think it’ll take some getting used to, that’s all. I mean…the other night….it was a little awkward having you see me, you know…?” she looked around the room, even though she knew it was just her and Lee, “Naked.”  
Lee chuckled, “Well, I can’t say it was any less uncomfortable for me, either,” Rosemary smiled and relaxed in his arms, knowing she wasn’t alone in her insecurity. Lee touched her face and brought her head up so he could look into her eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb before he leaned in to kiss her. Rosemary reveled in the feeling of feeling his lips against her own, a nervous energy beginning to build in her belly. Lee pulled back, much to Rosemary’s disappointment, and said, “Why don’t we order some champagne and try to set the mood some? Maybe the alcohol will relax you a bit.”  
Rosemary nodded and Lee went to the bedroom to order the champagne, “Oh honey?” he turned back around, “We might be a little hungry afterwards…and I noticed there were cinnamon buns on the menu.”  
Lee sighed amusingly, “I’ll request some of those too.”  
Rosie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He disappeared into the bedroom and she took an uneasy breath. She grabbed one of the negligees and her robe and went into the bathroom. She quickly undressed herself and unlaced her corset before she pulled the nightgown over her head. Rosemary admired herself in the mirror, smiling softly to herself. Sure, she was wearing next to nothing; the lingerie barely covered her bosom and private areas. But somehow, in that moment, she felt an incredible sense of peace wash over her. Sure, her body wasn’t model perfect, but Lee’s hadn’t been either. They both had stumbled over each other just trying to figure out the whole process, let alone doing anything fancy. They had both been anxious, probably having done just enough to officially consummate the marriage. But, she had to admit to herself, she had never felt closer to Lee in her life. Even as vulnerable as she had felt just a few short nights ago, somehow their helplessness during the entire thing had bonded them even more. Chills ran down her spine at the memory of Lee seeing her for the first time. He had been absolutely mesmerized. The look on his face and in his eyes had been one of pure, genuine love. Not even their engagement or their wedding ceremony had made him obtain this particular look of endearment; only their wedding night had.  
And then, she thought back to her Maman talking about how she met her Papa when he was first stationed in Quebec City, and how she knew immediately that he was the one. She had also talked about how when you met the person God had created for you to marry, you would gain a feeling like you had never felt beforehand. She also recalled how at church, the priests, the pastors, and the Bible would always talk about how abundant and extraordinary the conjugal act was and how it would bond a married couple closer to each other and to God. And now, she finally knew what everyone was talking about in regards to that; sure, she was still friends with Jack (and always would be, Lee knew that), and they were both pretty close to everyone in Hope Valley. But the intercourse would be something shared between just the two of them and them alone. It would be what would make their relationship unique and special. And it was the best feeling in the world.  
“Rosie? Sweetheart?” Lee knocked on the bathroom door.  
Rosie jumped at the sound as she had been completely lost in her own thoughts. She hastily threw her robe on and opened the bathroom door, “Sorry, honey. I just got lost in my own little head.”  
Lee chuckled and kissed her, “That’s alright.” At this point, he had changed into his pajamas as well, “The champagne and cinnamon rolls arrived,” she smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him back into the living room. He poured two glasses and held it up, “To married life.”  
She clinked her glass against his, “To being married to you,” they both took a sip and sat back down on the couch, “Even though we’re both terrible at married life right now.”  
“Rosie, we’ve been married for two days,” reminded Lee.  
Rosemary sighed nervously, “I know,” she grabbed his hand and stroked it with her thumb, “I guess it’s just that…I’m so good at nearly everything. I can cook, I can design clothes and sew, I can ride horses, I can skillfully shoot a gun, I can sing, I can play piano, I can act, boy, am I a good actress. Everyone in this city knows that…”  
“Rosie?” Lee raised an eyebrow.  
“What I’m trying to say is, I’m so good at a lot of things, even wifely things like cooking, cleaning, laundry, but I’m afraid I’ll never get good at ‘being a wife’,” Rosemary vented, using air quotes for emphasis, “I’m usually so confident, but now, even though we’ve already done the marital act once, I still feel like I have no idea what I’ m doing.”  
Lee gave her a look of astonishment, “And you think I feel any more confident? My entire life, I was devoted to opening a saw mill, and then, you came along,” he waved his hand at her jokingly and she giggled with amusement, “But, it’s not like we have to have everything figured out tonight or tomorrow or even by the end of next week. We have the rest of our lives to learn how to be married.”  
Rosemary sighed and leaned into his embrace, “Can I ask you something?”  
Lee frowned but nodded, “Of course.”  
“What happens if…?” Rosemary trailed off and started to cry, “What if a few weeks from now, we find out…” she wiped away the tears running down her cheeks, “What if we find out that there’s a sticky little Coulter on the way? I mean, sex leads to babies,” she whispered softly, stating the obvious, “We can’t possibly adjust to married life AND parenthood at the same time,” she began to panic, “If you think I don’t know how to be a wife, I REALLY don’t know how to be a mother! The noise, the sleepless nights, the getting fat, the diapers, oh goodness, those smelly diapers…”  
“Hold up, Rosie,” interrupted Lee and she stopped talking, “Listen, if that happens during this trip, then we’ll learn the way we always do. Together,” Rosemary sighed, not completely relieved, but enough to relax a little. Maybe the champagne was starting to take effect, “But, for right now, try not to think about that. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Rosemary finished her champagne and she placed her glass down on the coffee table. Lee glanced towards the bedroom and then back to his wife, “So, um, are you ready, Rosie?” he asked, a slight quiver in his voice.  
Rosemary smirked, “As ready as we’ll both ever be right now. But I think I have a little something to get us in the mood.”  
She stood and seductively pulled off her robe, revealing the light pink laced lingerie underneath it, “Whoa!” Lee exclaimed, nearly dropping his champagne glass. Thankfully, it was empty. He quickly set the glass on the table, grabbed Rosemary’s hand and pulled her towards the bedroom, “Did I mention I’m really enjoying married life?”  
Rosemary laughed. Leave it to Lee to use humor to ease the pressure. They both entered the bedroom and Lee shut the door behind him. He gazed at Rosemary in her nightgown, “Gosh you’re…what word do you want me to use?”  
“Well, the other day, I was going for breathtaking,” she shivered.  
Lee laid his hands on her shoulders, “Yeah, breathtaking.”


	3. Married Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up Hearties, this chapter has more mature content. I'm pretty sure the title of the chapter gives it away. ;)

Rosemary began to shake with anticipation as Lee stepped closer to her, a hungry look in his eyes. She didn’t know why, but it pleased her immensely to know that she was the special woman that would cause Lee to gain that look of desire. Just her. No one else. Her heart began to race and her breath began to get heavier and faster as he stepped closer and closer to her. He finally was close enough to lay his hands on her shoulders and he started massaging them gently. After a few more moments, he pulled her closer to him and his lips smashed against hers, an immense amount of passion evident in their smooching, “You…are…so…beautiful,” he whispered against her lips, “I really am the luckiest man in the world.”  
Rosemary continued to kiss him and nibbled the bottom of his lip affectionately, “How are we so blessed to have found each other?”   
“I guess it was just destiny that we both somehow ended up in Hope Valley,” said Lee softly, “God put a reason for both of us to go to Coal Valley so we’d find each other.”  
Rosemary couldn’t help but chuckle. Lee’s reason had been a lot more noble and moral than hers had been, but if she hadn’t gone to Coal Valley to try to win Jack back, she wouldn’t have been there to meet Lee, so she figured God must’ve had a magnificent plan in the back of His mind, “Well, I’m glad He did, Mr. Coulter,” she groaned.  
“It’s just Lee to you,” he groaned back, “I still can’t believe you’re mine.”   
“Well believe it,” she gave him a cute smirk and ran her hands up underneath his pajama shirt. Her breath shook a little as she slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt. He let it fall to the floor, exposing his toned chest and abdomen. It hadn’t been what Rosie had expected the other night and it still took her breath away every time she laid eyes on him without a shirt. She swallowed a little and hesitantly asked, “Should we, um, go to the bed?”  
Lee nodded and escorted her to the bed. They both lied there for several moments, not really doing anything other than cuddling, Rosemary inhaling his scent as he wrapped her in his big, strong arms, “Whenever you’re ready sweetheart.”   
Rosemary rolled over in his embrace and faced him. She ran her hands over his chest and her pointer finger circled his nipples, “Maybe…” she trailed off, “Maybe we she take our time tonight and explore some more.”  
Lee nodded in agreement, “We also don’t have to do, you know,” he gestured the motion with his hands, “Actual penetration tonight if you don’t want to. I know it was uncomfortable and somewhat painful for you the other night.”  
“No, no. It’s okay. Abigail, Florence, Dottie, Molly, they all said it would feel that way the first couple of times. It’s just something my body has to get used to, that’s all. But, when we get there, please…be gentle,” said Rosemary quietly.   
“I promise,” answered Lee. The couple began to kiss again and Rosie flipped Lee onto his back, kissing his lips, his face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest. She let her tongue run over the soft flesh on his neck and his torso, her tongue sliding over his nipples and his muscles. Lee ran his hands up and down her arms, sending shivers down Rosemary’s spine. After a few more moments, Lee flipped her onto her back began kissing her neck and chest to return the favor. He kissed along her collar bone, running his finger over the lace of her negligee. She started to quiver a little and he asked, “Does that feel good?” Rosemary could tell he didn’t want to hurt her.  
She nodded, “Go under the fabric,” he nodded nervously and ran his hand under the fabric over her right breast, cupping it, kneading it, “Oh for goodness sake, Lee, just get it out of the way!” she shouted in irritation.  
“Yes dear,” he helped pull the nightgown up over her head, leaving her in only her panties. He held back a few tears as he gazed at his beautiful wife exposed to him. Rosemary rubbed his cheek affectionately, “It’s all for you, baby,” her hand drifted down his chest, her fingers lingering over his physique before she trailed her hand over the waistband of his pajama pants. He got out of bed long enough to yank them off and let them fall down his legs, the pants now joining the pajama top and the nightgown in a heap on the floor. He climbed back into bed next to her, his thumb caressing her cheek. He struggled to hold back the tears as he had suddenly been overcome with emotion, “I love you,” she smiled and whispered softly.  
“I love you too,” he smiled back. He glanced back down at her breasts, his hands hovering over them inquisitively, “May I try something? I’ll stop if it causes you pain.”  
“Go ahead,” she nodded.  
Lee breathed nervously and took one breast in each hand, kneading them and rubbing them. Rosemary was whimpering but he didn’t know whether it was out of pleasure or pain, “Does that feel good?”   
Rosemary nodded, though she grabbed his left hand and guided it towards her areola and nipple, “That’s where it feels the best,” Lee couldn’t believe that area was where it felt best. He began to circle the skin of her areolas and twists her nipples. He honestly felt like with his strength he’d twist them off. But Rosemary was moaning his name and also crying “Don’t stop.” That’s all that mattered to Lee. Soon his arms got tired so he decided to go back to using his tongue instead. He took her one breast and put it in his eager mouth, his tongue running over her nipple, eliciting cries of pleasure from Rosemary. He stopped for a few moments, “Does that feel alright?”  
Rosemary nodded eagerly, “Keep going!” he kept up his work before he stopped and made his way down her stomach, kissing the tender flesh on her abdomen, but soon Rosie stopped him, “Lee, wait!”  
Lee immediately stopped, “What? What’s wrong?”  
“Just…” she glanced down towards his lower half, his arousal becoming as noticeable as her excitement between her legs felt, “This is the part that feels the most awkward to me. When we expose…ourselves to each other.”   
Lee stood and stood her up with him, “We’ll do it together, okay?”   
She nodded and held back a few tears, “Okay.”  
Of course, this part was the most uncomfortable for Lee as well, but he wanted to try to make Rosie feel better about it, so he hid it; he was sure Rosie could see his vulnerability though. He reached down towards her underwear and she did the same, “Okay, deep breath sweetheart,” he coached and she breathed out. She didn’t even realize he had been holding her breath, “On the count of three. One, two, three,” they both yanked off their undergarments, both standing there completely naked, “Well?” asked Lee uncertainly.   
“It’s…it’s not quite as awkward,” admitted Rosie, a small smile appearing on her face, “But still a bit weird.”   
“Did you want to go first?” asked Lee.  
“Okay,” she whispered, her answer barely audible. They both climbed into bed again and she stroked his cock, provoking moans of desire from her husband, “Is that okay?”  
“Yes,” he responded, “But circle the base some more.”  
She did as instructed, tracing her fingers over the base. Her heart began to race some more and her palms began to sweat. She felt his hands near her, her juices soaking his fingers. She finally pulled him on top of her and whispered seductively, “I need you. NOW!” Lee nodded and positioned himself, remembering what she had told him earlier about being gentle. He gradually entered her and she winced a little, “Ow.”  
“Did it hurt?” he asked gently, a slight dread building up inside of him. He hated how this was obviously uncomfortable for her.   
Rosemary shook her head, “No, it’s not quite as bad. I should be okay in a few moments.”  
“Okay,” he didn’t sound completely reassured, but he continued his slow and steady pace, both of them still trying to get used to the motion. He brushed his hand up against her a little and then she felt it. When he rubbed against her clit, she started to feel a sensation build deep in the pit of her stomach. His hand left the area and she immediately placed it back to where it had been. He moved it again back to a different spot. Again, she put it back on her clit and Lee’s hand finally stayed there, rubbing the spot, she thought now that Lee had taken the hint.  
“I take it…?”  
“Oh yes!” said Rosemary ecstatically, “Right there!” Lee could see the look in her eyes that her orgasm was building; thankfully his was too, “If you need to let go, don’t hold back for me,” she told him.   
Lee felt himself release inside Rosemary but he didn’t stop his motion, nor did he stop his work with his hands. He wasn’t going to stop until his wife was satisfied.  
A few moments later, Rosemary felt the contractions build in her pelvic area and a warmth rise into her belly. The sensation washed over her body and she cried out Lee’s name, same as he had yelled out hers just moments ago. Lee pulled out of her and flopped onto his back, both of them panting heavily. They didn’t say anything for several minutes and Lee was afraid something was wrong. If Rosemary went more than two seconds without talking, something felt abnormal, let alone five minutes, “Sweetheart?” he asked worriedly.   
“Yeah,” she replied.  
“Are you alright? You seem awfully quiet,” he responded, a hint of concern creeping into his voice.   
Rosemary smiled and leaned over to kiss him, “Yeah, just took me a few minutes to catch my breath. The other night, what we did was…just okay. But tonight, you did much better. I think you found the spot that helped me…you know?”   
“Good,” sighed Lee relieved.  
They stayed silent again until Rosie broke it, “This time was a little less awkward. It was actually kind of…fun.”   
Lee chuckled and enveloped Rosie in a loving embrace, “It still will probably take some getting used to. But we’ll be fine.   
Rosemary snuggled against Lee’s chest and ran soothing circles over the skin on his chest and stomach, “So what do you want to do tomorrow?”   
Lee couldn’t help but laugh, “That’s what you’re thinking about after what we just did?”   
Rosemary shrugged her shoulders cutely, “You know I like planning in advance.”  
Lee rubbed her back, “This is going to sound kid-like but I always have wanted to see the Bronx Zoo.”   
“It’s okay to want to be a kid again. We’ll be doing plenty of grown-up stuff on this trip. How about we stop for the world’s second best bagels for breakfast and hit the road early?”  
“Why so early, babe?” asked Lee.  
“Well you usually get up at the crack of dawn anyways. And the earlier we finish our day, the sooner we can get back to the hotel room,” she winked.   
Lee smiled and winked back before he gained a confused look, “Wait a minute? Second best bagels? I thought New York was supposed to have THE best?”  
“Montreal’s are better,” defended Rosemary.  
“Of course they are,” whispered Lee under his breath. He didn’t know much about Quebec other than they spoke French most of the time and made the most maple syrup in Canada, “Well I guess you’ll have to show me Montreal on another trip.”   
Rosemary smiled broadly and kissed him, “Je t’aime Leland Coulter. Je suis tellement content que tu sois à moi.”  
Lee furrowed his brow, “In English please?”  
“I love you Leland Coulter. I’m so glad you’re mine,” she translated.  
Lee chuckled and kissed her, “And I’m so glad you’re mine too. Good night honey.”  
“Good night, sweetheart.”


	4. Lee's Confession

The next morning, Lee woke up bright and early as he usually did. He rolled over to find Rosemary still fast asleep, so he decided to let her be for now. He pulled on his undergarments and headed into the bathroom to begin to get ready for the day. The wonderful thing about staying in a major city was that there was better plumbing and electricity than on the frontier. He took a quick shower and began to brush his teeth when he heard Rosemary enter the bathroom, clad in nothing but her robe, “Sorry, I’ll wait until you’re done,” she quickly turned to leave.  
“No, it’s okay sweetheart,” Lee ushered her into the room.   
Rosemary nodded and hesitantly began to get ready to shower, “Guess we have to get used to sharing a bathroom. And a bedroom. And a whole house.”  
“Speaking of which, where will we stay until we can build a house? Neither my place nor yours are big enough for two people,” said Lee.  
“Well,” Rosemary thought about it, stepping into the shower, “There are those row houses. Like the one Elizabeth lives in. In fact, I think the one right next door to her is empty!” said Rosemary excitedly.  
“Elizabeth will love that,” Lee muttered under his breath.  
“What was that?” Rosemary asked, peeking out from behind the shower curtain.  
“Nothing sweetheart,” smiled Lee, “I’ll be getting dressed if you need me.”  
Rosemary finished showering, brushing her teeth, getting dressed, brushing her hair, and applying her make-up before she found Lee in the living area, “Hey, sweetheart. Are you ready to go?”  
“In a few minutes,” said Lee, patting the couch, indicating for Rosemary to sit down next to him. Rosemary cuddled next to him and he rubbed her back soothingly, “I enjoyed last night with you.”  
Rosemary smiled and kissed his hand, “I did too. I think it’s something we can both learn to enjoy,” she winked at him, “I think we should get going that way maybe we can have a more relaxing breakfast before we go to the zoo.”  
Lee stood, “Yeah, I’m sorry I’m dragging you to a zoo, just that they’re very special to me,” he said, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice.  
“Oh that’s okay. I love animals. I always wanted a pet growing up but Maman and Papa wouldn’t allow me because of Papa’s job,” said Rosemary, “Plus our nanny was allergic to pet dander. Maybe we can do something more sophisticated tomorrow, like one of the museums before the theater.”   
Lee grabbed Rosie’s coat and held it out for her, “If I may, Mrs. Coulter.”  
Rosemary smiled and laughed. Lee Coulter being ever the gentleman, sneaking in the words ‘Mrs. Coulter’ every chance he got. She did have to admit the phrases ‘Mrs. Coulter’, ‘Rosemary Coulter’, and ‘my wife’ all had a nice ring to them, “If you insist, Mr. Coulter.”   
Lee pulled on his own jacket and they went down to the lobby, “So, Rosemary Coulter, if you could tell me where in New York City the best bagels in the world…”  
Ahem!” Rosemary cleared her throat loudly.  
“Sorry, second-best bagels in the world,” Lee corrected himself, “I’d really appreciate it.”   
“Well, there’s one on the Upper West Side called Barney Greengrass, The Sturgeon King. It also sells smoked fish so that’s why it had that name. But they have an everything bagel with lox that is to die for. And it’s right near Central Park, so we can take our breakfast, find a bench, maybe people watch a little and go for a nice, romantic stroll before heading to the zoo,” smiled Rosemary hopefully.  
“That sounds wonderful,” Lee kissed her, “Shall we head to the subway.”  
“Oh goodness no,” Rosemary chuckled, “The subway is much too crowded at this hour.” Rosemary whistled loudly with her fingers before a cab immediately pulled over towards them.  
The couple got into the vehicle and Rosemary instructed the driver where to go before Lee turned to her and said, “You weren’t kidding about being an expert in hailing cabs.”   
Rosemary shrugged, “Well, you already know I have a big mouth.”  
“That you do,” Lee smirked and Rosemary smacked his chest lightly. Lee and Rosie arrived at the bagel shop and ordered their breakfast before they took the five minute walk to Central Park. They found a bench and Lee held up his coffee mug, “To my beautiful wife.”  
Rosemary grinned, “To my handsome husband,” they sipped their coffee and ate their bagels, but Rosemary could tell something was off with Lee, “Honey, what’s the matter?” she asked, grabbing his hand.   
“Nothing,” Lee responded.  
“Lee,” Rosemary scolded lightly, “I know we’ve only been married for four days, but I do know when something is up with you.”   
Lee looked at their entwined hands, “I’ll explain later,” he answered.  
Rosemary sighed, but squeezed his hand and nodded, “Alright,” they threw their trash away and sauntered through Central Park hand in hand, “Central Park is beautiful around the holidays.”   
Lee turned to Rosemary and said, “Well, maybe we’ll have to come back here around Christmastime then, Rosie.”  
“Oh it’s wonderful. The gigantic tree in Rockefeller Center, all of the store windows decorated, the Macy’s in Herald Square, Santa Clause greeting the children, ice skating in Central Park, oh it’s so marvelous and cheerful, you’ll love it. Especially because we’re kids at heart,” she giggled.   
Lee chuckled, but he knew she was right in her admission. He pulled her closer to him and gave her an ever-so-romantic smooch, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too,” she smiled, “So, are you ready to check out one of the best zoos in the world?”  
“Oh the zoo is the best, but not the bagels?” Lee asked jokingly as they headed towards the subway station, “Those bagels we just had were pretty good.”  
They reached the subway station and got on the train, “Well, once you get a taste of Montreal bagels, you’ll change your mind. Their thinner, but sweeter, just like moi,” she smirked, gesturing herself up and down.  
Lee laughed and shook his head. Rosemary might often be conceited, but she always meant well and her heart was in the right place. Most of the time. Once they arrived at the Bronx Zoo, Lee found out that Rosemary wasn’t kidding when she said she loved animals. They wandered through the zoo holding hands, Rosemary’s smile as big as the moon whenever they came across an animal she liked (which was pretty much every animal in the zoo, but she went nuts when they reached the panda bears). They stopped to take break, rest their feet, and eat lunch before conquering the rest of the zoo. When they got to the elephant exhibit, Rosemary felt a somber vibe from Lee again, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on why. She watched her husband observing the elephants frolicking around in the water and waving their trunks. Rosemary could see the small smile on Lee’s face, but she also noticed a few tears falling down his cheeks. Once they had seen all of the animals, they were just about to leave when Lee stopped her, “Uh Rosie, can we stop by the gift shop first? I really want to get something.”  
“Of course,” Rosemary beamed happily. Lee couldn’t help but laugh. He knew Rosemary would never say no to shopping, no matter where it was.   
They entered the gift shop and Lee kissed Rosie on the cheek, “Why don’t you go pick out something you want and I’ll buy it for you.”  
Rosemary’s eyes lit up, “Anything I want?”  
“It is our honeymoon,” Lee replied.  
“Okey dokey,” Rosemary happily bounced away.   
Lee went over to the stuffed animals and finally found the elephants. He picked up a medium sized one and thought back to that one day at the Lincoln Park Zoo, _“I’m going to go to all of the zoos in the world and buy a stuffed elephant from every single one so I remember which zoos I’ve been to,”_ he had said, picking out a stuffed elephant for himself.  
“This one’s for you, Buddy,” Lee whispered to himself.  
“Lee, sweetheart, can you help me?” he heard his wife’s voice. He turned around and found her peeking out from behind a giant stuffed panda bear.  
“Where did you find that?!” asked Lee in shock.  
“Over there,” Rosemary motioned with her head over towards the giant stuffed animals, “You said I could get anything I want. Don’t worry, I’ll put it on my side of the room.”   
Lee huffed and rolled his eyes jokingly, but decided to give in. He figured this wasn’t the time to start their marriage arguments. They arrived back at the hotel and changed before having dinner at the hotel restaurant. Lee made sure to order Rosemary’s favorite wine before their first performance of the trip, _As You Like It_. He knew Rosemary was most looking forward to all three theater performances over the course of the trip ( _As You Like It_ , _Romeo and Juliet_ , and _The Honeymoon_ , just for irony). He was pretty sure her love of theater was only second to him. He wasn’t disappointed in her reaction either. Her smile, her laugh, her sheer joy at the whole experience was worth it for him. He knew she was reliving her Broadway days, but he was secure enough to know that she didn’t regret marrying him either. After the performance, they made their way back to the hotel, Rosemary talking a mile a minute about the show, “Oh Lee, did you see the actress who played Rosalind? Her performance was flawless. And I should know, I was Rosalind once, it was one of my first shows. Of course, I got my costume caught on the edge of one of the set pieces, ripped my dress, and had to completely improvise a good five minutes of dialogue,” she chuckled at the memory, “It was embarrassing at the time but now I can’t help but look back and laugh.”  
“Mmhm,” Lee nodded as he unlocked the door to their room. The couple changed and crawled into bed. They both had decided they were too tired to do any sort of marital play that night, so they would do some more tomorrow.   
Rosemary was hesitant to bring it up, but finally her curiosity got the best of her, “Sweetheart, at the zoo…the elephant exhibit.”  
Lee scowled, “Yeah, what about it?”  
“You just seemed lost in your own world,” Rosemary admitted, rubbing her hand over his chest.  
Lee sighed and held back a few tears, “Rosie, can we not talk about it?”  
“Lee, I’m your wife,” she said firmly, “The purpose of this trip is to bond and grow closer together. And that isn’t just physically, but emotionally too. We can’t keep secrets from each other if we want this marriage to work. You remember what Pastor Frank said, ‘Communication is the key to any good marriage and that it’s important to be open and honest.’ Now what’s wrong?”   
Lee sighed sadly and held out his arms for Rosemary and she snuggled against his chest, “Just that my brother Patrick loved elephants.”  
“I didn’t know you have a brother,” commented Rosemary surprised.  
“That’s because I don’t really like to talk about it, at least not with people I’m not close to. He was a good kid, most of the time. He had a lot of energy and a childlike sense of adventure. You both probably would’ve gotten along pretty well to be honest. He passed away when I was nine and he was five,” Lee admitted.   
“Oh, I’m so sorry, honey,” Rosemary grabbed his hand, “But I’ll admit, sibling relationships aren’t exactly my field of expertise.”  
“Oh I know, “said Lee, “Patrick loved all sorts of animals, but elephants were his favorite. Well, when we were kids, Mom and Dad took us to Chicago and we went to the Lincoln Park Zoo. Patrick would’ve just sat there and watched the elephants for hours if Mom and Dad would’ve let him. Well, when we went to the gift shop, he bought a stuffed elephant to remember the trip. And then he told me he was going to go to all the zoos in the world and buy an elephant at each one to remember where he had gone. But then he got sick and he died a month after that trip.”   
By now, Rosemary was also holding back tears, “So that’s why you wanted to go to the Bronx Zoo and buy an elephant.”  
“Every zoo I’ve been to since then, I’ve done so in memory of Patrick. Granted the only other zoo I’ve been to is the Philadelphia Zoo, but I felt it’s the least I could do for him.”  
Rosemary hugged Lee and kissed him passionately, “Well, I’m glad you told me. If he had grown up to be anything like his older brother, he would’ve been a wonderful man.”  
Lee wiped away the tears running down his cheeks, “Listen, I know we’re both a little tired tonight, but tomorrow, maybe we can…?”  
Rosemary smiled and kissed him, “Of course, my love,” Rosemary turned off the light and snuggled next to him, “Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	5. Bonding

Lee woke up the next morning with Rosemary still snuggled against his chest. He smiled as he looked down at his beautiful wife lying beside him. Quite frankly, he still couldn’t believe that Rosemary was his wife; it still hadn’t sunk in yet. Lee kissed Rosemary’s temple and Rosemary yawned and opened her eyes, “Good morning, sleepy head,” Lee smiled.  
“Good morning,” she said softly.   
“How’d you sleep?” asked Lee stroking her back.  
“I slept well,” Rosemary smiled. She turned her head towards the bathroom and smirked, “In fact, I feel pretty well rested from all of the fun we had yesterday,” she began to seductively unbutton his pajama top.   
“Rosie,” Lee scolded lightly, though he secretly loved how much his wife currently wanted him right now.  
“What?” Rosemary began to kiss him, “Isn’t that the entire purpose of this trip? And it is my duty as your wife,” she grinned, continuing to unbutton his top.   
“Wait,” Lee stopped Rosie. He glanced towards the bathroom as well and whispered, “Not here.”  
Lee hastily jumped out of bed and led Rosemary towards the bathroom, “Lee! LEE!” she laughed as she followed her husband. He pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He drew her closer to him and began to kiss her passionately, Rosemary happily embracing him. She pulled back and noticed the hungry look in his eyes, “What are you thinking, Mr. Coulter?” she grinned.   
“Hmm. I was thinking of changing to a different location from the bed and having a little fun before breakfast,” he kissed her again, more and more zeal becoming apparent with each one.   
Rosemary groaned, “Sounds like a good plan,” she slowly pulled out of his embrace, much to Lee’s dismay, but she had a plan to make Lee enjoy the morning more. She sauntered over to the shower and turned on the water before sashaying back over to her husband, “I have noticed that we can work up a sweat if we’re doing a good job. I thought maybe a shower could be of use at this time,” she smirked seductively. They resumed their passionate smooching and Rosemary could already feel Lee’s excitement against her abdomen, “Someone likes that idea,” she moaned into the kiss.   
“I just can’t get over the fact that you’re my wife,” Lee muttered.   
“It’s really going to take you awhile, isn’t it?” she giggled and finished unbuttoning his pajama top. Lee let it fall off of his shoulders and onto the bathroom floor.  
“I just never thought I’d be lucky enough to marry such an incredible woman,” he caressed her shoulders and arms. She wasn’t wearing anything overly revealing right now, but he didn’t care.   
“Can I be honest with you about something?” asked Rosemary hesitantly.  
Lee scowled, “Of course.”  
“I never thought I was destined to get married,” she admitted honestly, “None of my past relationships had ever worked out. Not in Canada, not in New York City. To be honest with you, I thought we’d court for a while and then you’d find an excuse to leave me. I never thought we’d actually marry.”  
“Well, I’m never going to leave,” he stroked her cheek and held up her left hand where her wedding band now resided, “If you ever feel otherwise, just look down,” she smiled as he kissed her wedding rings, “Now if you don’t mind, I’d love to show you how much you mean to me again.”  
Rosemary quivered in anticipation, realizing more and more how much she loved bonding with Lee in that manor, “As you wish,” she smiled. Lee let his pants fall to the floor and Rosemary seductively pulled her nightgown up over her head.   
Lee held her hands and squeezed them before he asked, “You okay?”  
She nodded, “Yeah, it’s getting easier,” she said as they both stripped down completely before getting into the shower. Rosemary let the water run over her hair and her body. Lee watched the water fall down his beautiful girl and gosh did it make her look sexy. Whoa, he never thought he’d ever think that word. He was at a loss for words once again, but he knew he didn’t need any. His love language and hers were both more powerful than any words they could utter or sentences they could form. Almost as if they were both in sync, Rosemary ran her hands over his drenched chest and stated, “I never thought I would say this phrase, but you are so sexy,” she drew out the last four words.   
He kissed her again, caressing her back, her arms, her face, her breasts, pretty much anything his eager hands could touch at this point, “Did I mention how beautiful you are?”  
“You may have told me once or twice,” she grinned mischievously, her hands as exploratory as his at the moment, but they were both starting to learn how to pleasure the other. Rosemary could feel Lee’s fingers circling the sensitive areas on her breasts, an electric sensation beginning to build up inside of her, “Keep going. That feels so good.”  
“As you wish,” he smiled and kept up his work. Rosemary’s hands drifted south, recalling what Lee had told her helped him prepare. Of course, she had also learned that it took Lee about two minutes to warm up, if that, while she needed much more time. There was so much desire, so much zeal, so much love between the two of them right now. Rosemary could feel Lee’s hands roaming down her body, searching for that one special spot he had found just a few short nights ago. Rosemary began to waver in his embrace, her legs beginning to lose function, but thankfully, Lee was able to support her weight. Rosemary’s body was slowly preparing; Lee could feel her arousal on his fingers.   
“Lee…don’t…stop,” she moaned. Thankfully, he didn’t plan on it. He was truly learning to love the cries of pleasure from his wife. She dug her fingernails into his chest so hard that Lee was sure she would leave marks, but he didn’t mind. They would be a hidden sign about how in love they were. He could feel her trembling against him, a layer of sweat encompassing her body. Or maybe it was the outpouring of water from the showerhead above, “Lee, I’m so close,” she wailed. She was going to come before him this time, he could tell, because he needed to be inside of her to climax, but he didn’t care about that either. He stuck a couple of fingers up into her and brushed against her a few more times until she was yelling out his name and shaking uncontrollably against him. She gazed up into his eyes and she could tell he had yet to come. She pulled him closer to her and she leaned against the wall in the shower, “I…need…you.”  
Rosemary could feel the tip of him hovering near her entrance. She could tell Lee was still nervous about her well-being during this part, but she wanted to please him as much as he wanted to satisfy her. Her husband looked into her eyes and she nodded her consent. She blew out a breath as he entered her, grasping his arms tightly to keep herself from falling, “Are you still alright?” Lee spoke for the first time since they had started almost other than a few groans and grunts here and there. Leave it to them for Rosemary to do most of the talking, even at a time like this one.  
Rosemary nodded, “Yes, it’s getting easier and hurting less every time,” she acknowledged reassuringly, “In fact, go a little faster,” she whispered in his ear. Lee nodded and increased his pace. Rosemary grimaced as he was also going a little harder, but soon, she adjusted. She held onto his body even tighter as she felt another orgasm building inside of her, gritting her teeth to try to hold back as long as she possibly could. It wasn’t fair to Lee for her to climax twice and he hadn’t even come once, “Honey…” she started, though thankfully, she also started to feel Lee coming at that moment too. She felt him release inside of her though she climaxed harder and longer than he did. She let go of his arms when she gradually felt sensation return to her lower extremities, panting to catch her breath.   
She looked up into his eyes and Lee noticed a few tears in her eyes, “Honey what’s wrong?” Rosie turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel, “Did you not enjoy it?”  
“No, I enjoyed it very much,” she whispered, tears still streaming down her cheeks, “I’m just afraid I disappointed you because I...you know…twice. You barely did once.”   
Lee covered himself with a towel as well and wrapped his arms around Rosie, “Sweetheart, you didn’t disappoint me. Quite the opposite actually. I learned today that the shower,” he pointed towards the shower, “Turns you on.”  
Rosemary giggled lightly, “Or maybe we’re just getting better at this whole ‘being married’ thing.”   
“Maybe that too,” he admitted. The newlyweds dressed and Lee laid his hands on Rosie’s shoulders, “Tell you what? Since our theater tickets are for the matinee performance, why don’t we eat an early dinner and then come back here where we can spend the rest of the night relaxing, and cuddling, and being married,” he winked.  
Rosemary chuckled and winked back, “I love that idea.”   
“Not as much as I love you,” he smiled and they kissed, “So, where did you want to go today?”   
“Well, the Metropolitan isn’t far from here,” said Rosemary, “Though it might be quicker to walk than to try to hail a cab or take the subway. That way we can eat lunch and change before the theater later today.”   
“Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Coulter,” Lee held out his arm for her. Rosemary smiled and happily accepted. They left the room for the museum, Rosemary prattling on about her period as Juliet on Broadway. Lee couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself. Yeah, even though they were now officially husband and wife, marriage hadn’t changed Rosemary’s personality one bit.


	6. Important Talk

Lee and Rosemary spent the morning touring the Metropolitan admiring all of the art work, stopped at Katz’s Delicatessen for lunch, and was even able to sneak in another quick shower back at the hotel before it was time to go and see _Romeo and Juliet_. Rosemary was, of course, talking the entire cab ride over to the theater, “Oh Lee, the first performance I ever saw was _Romeo and Juliet_. November 20, 1889. My Mémé and Pépé on Papa’s side were visiting from Marseilles, France and all of us plus Maman, Papa, and Adelaide went to see _Romeo and Juliet_ on Ste. Catherine’s Street. It was the first professional performance I ever saw and it was marvelous. Oh, the costumes were so stunning, the scenery was magnificent, the ambiance was all encompassing, the actors’ and actresses’ performances were impeccable, and the whole experience was absolutely astounding. It was at that moment that I knew I wanted to become an actress and I was only six years old at the time. I talked about the show the entire ride home.”  
“I’m sure you did, sweetheart,” commented Lee casually.  
Rosemary glared and smacked his chest lightly. The cab driver pulled up in front of the auditorium and Lee opened the door for Rosemary, “And to think I was going to give you something special after dinner tonight.”   
“You still can if you want,” Lee smirked and kissed her cheek a few times.  
“LEE!” laughed Rosemary, playfully swatting him away from her, “Not here! Not in public! Once we’re back at the hotel, I’ll let you put your hands all over me,” she whispered and grinned. Granted, she was learning to love that aspect of married life, but there was a proper time and place for it. The middle of an open square in New York City was definitely not it.  
“Fair enough,” said Lee taking her hand and leading her into the building. Rosemary’s vivacious performer side shined through once again throughout the entire production and Lee could tell she was still reminiscing about her Broadway days. She maintained her closeness to Lee though, as she was holding his hand the whole time.   
Once the show was over, Rosemary went back to chattering adamantly about it, “Oh Lee, did you feel the chemistry between the actors who portrayed Romeo and Juliet? For a minute, I almost forgot they were acting. Not once did I ever have that much chemistry with a man,” Lee turned to face her and raised an eyebrow, “I meant a male co-star,” she explained.  
“I know what you meant, sweetheart. I’m just teasing,” smiled Lee. They made their way back to the hotel to relax a little before an early dinner.  
They sat down on the couch in the sitting area and Rosemary took Lee’s hand, “I’ve been enjoying this time with you,” she smiled.  
“I have too,” agreed Lee, though he had the feeling she was leading up to something more.   
After several more moments, Rosemary finally took a deep breath and squeezed Lee’s hand that she was holding, “Honey, I know you told me not to worry about it, but, coming from the woman’s point of view, it’s something I really need to talk about right now because it’s difficult for me not to think about the possibility.”  
Lee nodded, feeling he knew where the conversation was headed, “Of course.”   
Rosemary glanced at their entwined hands and sighed, “Well, I know most aspects of marriage we have a lifetime to adjust to and learn about, but given the fact that I’ll be thirty in June and you’ll be thirty-three next month, there is one aspect that we do eventually have to discuss. A topic on which we clearly disagree based on past conversations we’ve had about it.”   
“Mm,” Lee acknowledged, “I’m assuming since we’ve been so…active in that manner, you mean…?”  
“Little Coulters, yeah,” Rosemary confirmed, “I mean, I’m somewhat familiar with my cycles and I don’t think I can conceive right now, but we planned our wedding and got married so fast that I’m not 100% sure. I know you really want children, and I want them with you too, I just don’t know if I’m meant to be a mother. I guess that’s why I’m so scared about them,” Lee didn’t say anything, so Rosemary knew to carry on, “I taught music and acting while I lived here in New York and I do okay when I watch Elizabeth’s students for a few hours, but the thought of children that I’d be fully responsible for? It’s a little scary,” she vented, “I was an only child so I never had to watch any younger siblings. I didn’t babysit nor did I ever have the overwhelming desire to do so. Maman’s side of the family was fairly well to do, so we weren’t desperate for money. I look around at Elizabeth, at Abigail, at Molly, at Dottie, at complete strangers even, and see all of this maternal instinct just flow out of them that I don’t think I have. My married friends would put babies in my arms and I wouldn’t have a clue what to do with them. And I guess I just don’t want to disappoint you or ruin any children we bring into the world by my lack of experience and motherly nature.”  
“Well, I guess even the most prepared women who dream of being mothers their entire lives are scared at first,” soothed Lee, wrapping an arm around Rosie, which she gratefully accepted, “But maybe springing the idea of five kids on you was wrong on my part.”  
Rosemary chuckled, “Well, even if I loved children, I don’t know if I’d want to go through that five times. Plus, I’m not exactly the most patient and nurturing person on the planet, so I probably wouldn’t do well having a ton of kids running around with their noisy little feet, their stinky little diapers, their sticky little fingers and toes, their snotty little noses. Not to mention the whole throwing up every morning, backaches, swollen ankles, growing into the size of a small house, plus the agony of bringing that sticky Coulter into the world,” she panicked.  
“Okay, deep breath, Rosie,” Lee said calmingly before she worked herself into a tizzy.   
Rosemary took a few deep breaths and then smiled a little, “But then I think about it some more and I look at you with the Hope Valley kids, and I know you’ll make a wonderful father. Playing catch with a son or playing dolls with a little girl. Oh goodness, you would absolutely melt the second you laid eyes on her. And sometimes it’s fun to imagine what they’d look like. Light hair like me or dark hair like you? Green eyes or dark blue or maybe Papa’s brown eyes? Would they love theater or building things or something completely different?”   
“So, what are you saying?” questioned Lee curiously. Goodness did his wife like to ramble a lot.   
Rosemary took another deep breath and gazed into his eyes, “I guess what I’m saying is….no, I don’t want a lot of children. I probably will be a terrible mother at first, and I don’t want to actively try because I’d like to try to adjust to life just the two of us before we add children into the mix,” she shuttered a little, then regained her composure, “But, the thought of having a few little ones with you might turn out to be alright.”  
Lee smiled and kissed her temple, “Well, we’ll see where life takes us. And you’re wrong, you know?”  
“I am?” she asked mockingly.  
“Hmhm. You have a lot of nurturing instinct in you,” Lee comforted.  
“Give me one example,” Rosemary looked up at him.  
“When I cut my foot, you never left my side, much to my annoyance sometimes,” he chuckled honestly and Rosemary laughed with him, “When the settlers were suffering because of that landslide, you let Faith use your bridesmaids’ dresses as bandages and gave up the wedding reception meal to feed them a hot dinner. You volunteered to teach Elizabeth’s class without a second thought so she could look after Jack…”  
“I said give me ONE example,” she emphasized.  
“Rosie, I know you. You have a really big heart and you care deeply for the things and people you love. And I think once it’s our little ones in your arms, that protective Mama Bear will come out of you and then some.”   
Rosemary leaned up and kissed Lee, her husband eagerly accepting the kiss. The two deepened their smooching and Rosemary straddled his lap, “I love you, Lee. So much.”  
“I love you too,” he said against her lips.   
They kissed a few moments longer before Rosemary pulled back and grinned, “Tell you what? How about we have dinner at Peter Luger like we were originally planning and then we can come back here and I can show you another one of my special outfits for you?”  
Lee shifted a little underneath her hips and Rosemary’s heart skipped a beat. Boy was it easy to turn him on, “Well, I am starving,” he admitted. Rosemary wasn’t sure which way he meant but she was quickly learning Lee had more than one large appetite.   
They both stood and Lee quickly put on his coat, “We should probably get going then. The sooner we get there, the sooner we’ll eat dinner, and the sooner we can come back here and…”   
Rosemary smiled and giggled, “A little eager there are we, Mr. Coulter?”  
“Hey, my new favorite thing is to show my wife how much I love her,” he smiled.  
Rosemary smiled back and hugged him, “I like when you show me too.”


End file.
